


dream come true

by maeshmolowas



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Kissing, Singing, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeshmolowas/pseuds/maeshmolowas
Summary: zero and masumi have a nice day in.(featuring taichi as a trans girl named zero!!)
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Usui Masumi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	dream come true

**Author's Note:**

> twt is @maeshmolowas
> 
> i have so many trans taichi thoughts. please yell at me about them on twitter
> 
> this is a little drabble idea i had bc pls consider masutai. please. i like them a lot!!
> 
> lyrics are taken from dream come true from the rwby vol 2 soundtrack

it's the middle of the summer— its hot and humid, definitely not good weather to cuddle in. that isn't stopping masumi and zero, however.

they're in masumi's room, with at least 3 fans on to keep their skin from melting off, but they can't stand to pull away from each other's embrace. masumi's on his back, and zero's wrapped around him, her head laying on his chest. she listens to the sound of his heartbeat when they're not talking, like it's masumi's own little love song for her. masumi's hand is gently toying with her hair, carding his fingers through it gently.

"oh, i really like this song," masumi says, for what's probably the millionth time today. all they've done is lay here and listen to the music masumi likes, and masumi's got a whole essay about each of them. it's not like zero minds, though. she likes listening to masumi talk about things he's passionate about. masumi is rarely passionate about anything, but she can clearly tell music is special to him. so, she indulges him, letting him tell her all about each and every song. masumi pauses his rant to sing along to the song softly.

" _whenever i think of you, how i wish you only knew… you might be my dream come true_ ~" he sings softly, his voice barely much more than a whisper.

zero hums quietly while she listens to him, her heart doing flips. masumi's singing voice always makes her feel warm inside. she smiles softly, slowly taking in the words.

"that's a pretty song, masuchan."

"not as pretty as you."

zero doesn't know what to say in response, all words lost to her. it's unfair that masumi is so smooth sometimes. her reply comes as an action instead, a gentle kiss to the underside of masumi's jaw. m

takes it further than that, and leans his head down so that he can capture zero's lips with his own, humming against them softly. zero's eyes flutter shut and she kisses him back at a leisurely pace. it's just the two of them, she doesn't have to rush to get her kisses in before someone else shows up.

they've got all the time in the world.


End file.
